kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cập nhật theo mùa/Valentines 2016
Ngày cập nhật:6/2/2015 Hình Ảnh Khu trục hạm 31_stvalentine_1.png|Mutsuki Valentine 31_stvalentine_2.png|Mutsuki Valentine 32_stvalentine_1.png|Kisaragi Valentine 32_stvalentine_2.png|Kisaragi Valentine 15_stvalentine_1.png|Murakumo Valentine 145_stvalentine_1.png|Shigure Kai Ni Valentine 145_stvalentine_2.png|Shigure Kai Ni Valentine 170_stvalentine_1.png|Hamakaze Valentine 170_stvalentine_2.png|Hamakaze Valentine 15 valentine 1.png|Akebono Valentine 15 valentine 2.png|Akebono Valentine 405 valentine 1.png|Harusame Valentine 405 valentine 2.png|Harusame Valentine 165 valentine 1.png|Uzuki Valentine 165 valentine 2.png|Uzuki Valentine 164 valentine 1.png|Yayoi Kai Ni Valentine 164 valentine 2.png|Yayoi Valentine Tuần dương hạm hạng nặng 142 valentine 1.png|Kinugasa Kai Ni Valentine 142 valentine 2.png|Kinugasa Kai Ni Valentine Tàu khác 451 valentine 1.png|Mizuho Valentine 465 valentine 1.png|Kashima Valentine 465 valentine 1.png|Kashima Valentine Boss Hoppo Valentines.png|Northern Princess Valentine Lời thoại Khu trục hạm Tuần dương hạm hạng nhẹ } | | |- id="Noshiro" | rowspan="2" align="center" |Noshiro | align="center" | | | | |- | align="center" | | | | |- id="Yahagi" | rowspan="2" align="center" |Yahagi | align="center" | | | | |- | align="center" | | | | |- id="Sakawa" | rowspan="2" align="center" |Sakawa | align="center" | | | | |- | align="center" | | | | |- id="Yuubari" | align="center" |Yuubari | align="center" | | | | |- id="Kashima" | rowspan="2" align="center" |Kashima | align="center" | | | | |- | align="center" | | | | |} Tuần dương hạm hạng nặng } | | |- | align="center" | | | | |- id="Suzuya" | align="center" |Suzuya | align="center" | | | | |- id="Kumano" | align="center" |Kumano | align="center" | | |Wooooo↑ooooah↓! Admiral you can have Kumano's chocolate if you would like. | |- id="Tone" | align="center" |Tone | align="center" | | |The chocolates were delicious, Wait I wasn't supposed to eat those? Sorry | |- id="Chikuma" | align="center" |Chikuma | align="center" | | |Did Tone-neesan eat your chocolates? Don't worry I'll give you half of mine. | |} Thiết giáp hạm } | | |- id="Roma" | align="center" |Roma | align="center" | | | | |} Mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ } | | |- id="Chitose" | align="center" |Chitose | align="center" | | |Admiral, Chitose will give you some chocolate...It's a little bitter because I wanted to give it an adult taste, ufufu. | |- id="Chiyoda" | align="center" |Chiyoda | align="center" | | | | |} Mẫu hạm cơ bản } | | |- id="Graf Zeppelin" | align="center" |Graf Zeppelin | align="center" | | | | |} Tàu ngầm } | | |- | align="center" | | | | |- id="I-58" | rowspan="2" align="center" |I-58 | align="center" | | |Admiral, admiral! This is for you! It's my special "Goya chocolate"! | |- | align="center" | | |Admiral, admiral! Have you eaten your Goya chocolate yet~? ...Ehh, why not!? It's delicious, hurry up and eat it! | |- id="I-19" | rowspan="2" align="center" |I-19 | align="center" | | | | |- | align="center" | | | | |- id="I-8" | rowspan="2" align="center" |I-8 | align="center" | | | | |- | align="center" | | | | |} Tàu khác } | | |- id="Akitsushima" | align="center" |Akitsushima | align="center" | | | | |- id="Mizuho" | align="center" |Mizuho | align="center" | | | | |- id="Hayasui" | align="center" |Hayasui | align="center" | | |Admiral, p-please accept this chocolate! It-it's handmade. | |} NPC Thể_loại:Thông tin cập nhật Thể_loại:Cập nhật giới hạn